


Krogans-a-Poppin'

by DraceDomino



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suited Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, cum, sex by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Commander Shepard has four new friends: Krogan studs sent by Urdnot Wrex to satisfy every desire she has. Their sole purpose on the Normandy is to gangbang the Spectre every night and make sure she goes to bed happy. As luck would have it, on her very first night with her new friends an old friend just happens to sneak a peek. Wonder how Tali’Zorah will handle seeing her mentor and crush getting joyfully used as a Krogan cocksleeve?This is a commissioned continuation of my short Payment in Full story.Spoiler: She totes digs it.





	Krogans-a-Poppin'

Krogans-a-Poppin’  
-by Drace Domino

Four volunteers. That was all Commander Shepard asked of Urdnot Wrex after curing the Genophage. Four male Krogan that would be willing to pass on the impending breeding push on their home planet, and instead dedicate themselves to rewarding the woman that had made it all possible. There were naturally dozens of volunteers - even with the Genophage cured not every Krogan stud wanted to be a father, and the notion of being kept on board the Normandy as a pleasure beast was an inviting one indeed. Of those dozens Urdnot Wrex had personally picked the strongest and the fittest; with a bit of input from the Krogan females on which ones had the best endowments. What was delivered to Shepard was therefore the best of the best; four hung Krogan that had just won a sexual lottery.

“Oh god, they’re all so big…” For a split second Jane Shepard had wondered if she had gotten herself into more than she could handle - but only for that split second. Her arousal was easily enough to push aside any concerns or worries, and the fact that all four of those massive cocks were surrounding her made it easy to lose herself in delight. She was already cuddling one against her chest while another was gripped in one hand, and her face was taking turns giving long, joyful licks to the other two. Krogan males were massively endowed and she had indeed been given the very best, each one with a thick, flat-tipped member that was easily more than half the size of one of her arms. The closest thing Shepard could compare them to back on Earth were horse cocks, but the enchanting scent, the sweet taste, and the addicting cum was - she presumed - unique to the Krogan. And best of all...they were all hers.

“Urdnot Wrex sent a message for you.” One of the Krogan announced, a hand moving into his pocket to pull out a crumpled piece of paper. As he unfolded it and prepared to speak the naked human turned her attention fully towards him, fondling his massive shaft and caressing up and down it, groaning in pleasure as she took another long lick. Fighting back his own impulses long enough to deliver the message, the Krogan cleared his throat and gazed down at the human with a steady, focused gaze. What message could Urdnot Wrex have sent? “...Shepard.”

“Ha...sounds like him.” Jane purred, and moved a hand out to bring another thick Krogan cock near. “So what do you say, boys? Let’s all get acquainted. Your friends on Tuchanka shouldn’t be the only ones getting pussy tonight!” The four Krogan all exchanged proud glances, and nodded in perfect unison. Back on their home planet their clan divisions might lead to some infighting, but on the Normandy there was no need for such conflict. All that mattered was that they did their job and gave the commander the reward she was fully deserved.

 

“Nnnnng, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me harder, you beast!” Jane’s voice filled the room a hours later, though by now her voice was going hoarse from crying out so much. She had been screaming almost nonstop since they had begun, and every last word had been laced with pleasure and delight. Four of Tuchanka’s finest studs with the finest cocks were all breaking her in for the first time, and for Shepard’s part she overwhelmingly loved it. This was, without a doubt, much better than when Aria gave her an Asari whore for an evening. Urdnot Wrex was a much more generous benefactor.

One massive Krogan cock was stuffed into her pussy; so deep that her belly bulged from within. Another was filling her ass while two more slapped across her perky breasts, leaving wet marks of precum that glistened over the commander’s fit body. The two Krogan fucking her holes were giving her everything they had, and yet no matter how hard they plunged their enormous members into her, she screamed and demanded for more. It was far more than any human possibly could’ve handled under normal circumstances, but there were advantages to the things Cerberus had done to her. Cerberus had brought her back from the dead...and she had used that second chance not only to save the fucking galaxy, but become a gleeful Krogan cocksleeve.

Cum dripped from the human’s holes every time one of those thick Krogan cocks went deeper inside of her - she had already been filled quite a few times by her glorious studs. Those massive lengths deposited heavy payloads that were designed to breed Krogan women, and curing the Genophage had clearly made sure that their copious cream was looking to make up for lost time. They wouldn’t find any fertile ground inside the human’s body, but that didn’t stop them from cumming what felt like gallons every time one of them began to unleash his torrent. With her pussy and ass filled to a point of overflow and her belly churning with all she had gobbled down, Commander Jane Shepard couldn’t imagine being more warm, delighted, or stickier. But she certainly wanted to see just how much further it could go.

“Mmph, yes! I love the taste of your cocks!” She moaned, bucking her hips forward as she was pistoned between two of them. Her head tilted back as one lined up to fuck right into her throat, and with a wide smile she invited him to plunge his cock right past her gaping lips. “Ohhh, fill me up, you hung fucker!”

She got exactly what she desired. The third Krogan shoved his cock down into Commander Shepard’s throat; still a bit surprised the human could handle it all. Her throat bulged from the weight and he fell into a rhythm with his companions, the three of them making their new master airtight with the weight of their cocks. Through it all, Commander Shepard howled in pleasure, tensed in climax after climax, and delightfully remained the cream-filled slut caught in the middle of what felt like endless power and muscle.

She had earned this reward...and she was going to enjoy it every night.

\---

Before first taking her new Krogan friends out for a spin, Commander Shepard had put a memo through to every resident of the Normandy. It was a simple memo but an important one; a declaration from their captain that wasn’t to be ignored.

There’s going to be a lot of noise from my quarters tonight. There’s no danger, and no threat. Go about your business and ignore it. After months of babysitting you fucking people, Mama’s finally getting hers.

A truly important message, sent from a captain that was as professional as she would be discrete. The various residents of the Normandy all took the commander’s words to heart, and when the noises began flowing from her quarters all the way down the turbolift they all handled it in their own unique ways. Most of the bridge residents clammed up while they worked; making an awkward silence all the more awkward as the sound of a lusty Krogan gangbang echoed from above them. One floor down the recreational floor gave the crewmen in the mess hall something to listen to while they ate, and the more veteran members of the Normandy like Dr. Chakwas merely chuckled at the sound of Shepard’s pleasure. It was nice that the hero of Earth was having a good time, after all. The stress the Krogan were putting on her pussy was nothing compared to the emotional stress of saving the fucking galaxy.

Of all the floors on the Normandy, the sound of Shepard’s ravenous night of depraved fucking only failed to reach the engineering level. There the sound of the ship’s inner workings and the hum of its engines were enough to distract all but the most acute of the crew, and they worked without knowing that a few dozen feet above them Commander Shepard was being stretched around four massive Krogan cocks. Of all the oblivious crewmen on board that relatively oblivious floor; none of them were quite as distracted as Tali’Zorah vas Normandy.

The Quarian had been pumping Asari techno music into her suit for the past hour while she worked on an engine calibration; the perfect noise to keep her awake while she attended to one of the more boring jobs on the ship. That music continued to play as she finished her duties and slipped into the turbolift, and as she reached out to the control panel an errant thought struck her mind.

“...I should probably tell Shepard about the dust intake from Tuchanka.” She mused to herself, her own voice barely audible within her helmet over the sound of blasting music with sick Asari bass. A tiny shrug followed, and the little Quarian pressed the button to whisk her up to Shepard’s quarters. “Better let her know sooner rather than later, it could cause a big problem if we land there again before it’s all cleaned out.”

While she rode the turbolift Tali drummed her fingers on her thighs, bobbed her head back and forth to the music, and gave a tiny wave to every other crewman than got on board the lift with her. They all certainly looked nervous - what could have possibly gotten them all so shaken? Tali merely chalked the awkward interactions up to fatigue from working all day long, and soon enough found herself all alone in the lift whisking up towards the commander’s quarters. It was just as the doors slid open that Tali’Zorah finally turned the music in her suit off, and by the time the noise alerted her that she had made a horrible mistake they had fully opened to expose her to the scene just past the door.

“Fuck, yes! Fill me, you fucking beasts! That’s...That’s it, all the way down my throgggrrrrrgllle…!” Shepard’s voice was muffled as a Krogan’s enormous cock shoved past her lips and went straight down the commander’s throat, making it bulge from the edge of her jawline all the way down to where her shoulders met her neck. A noticeable outline of Krogan cock was hardly the limit of what Tali’Zorah stumbled across; however, for she had somehow managed to step in on the party just as the new ship’s residents were truly starting to find the teamwork to fuck the commander properly.

Shepard was suspended between them; spitroasted by the cock in her throat and another pushed all the way in her pussy for a similar belly bulge. She was tilted so that she was facing the ceiling and her arms and legs were left to dangle; every inch of her weight suspended by those two cocks pistoning in and out of her. While those two Krogan fucked the commander with loyal determination the other two were resting nearby; sitting back on the commander’s bed and stroking their own stiff lengths. Cum was everywhere - either dripping from Shepard’s sweaty and naked body with every motion, or simply clinging to the sheets, the lampshade, even the fringes of Shepard’s model ships. If the commander hadn’t neglected her fish and let them die weeks ago, it was a safe bet the massive pool of Krogan cum floating in the tank would’ve done the job.

For a Quarian with an immune system that was compromised under the best of circumstances, not to mention a young woman that looked up to Shepard with every ounce of her being, the sight was simply terrifying for Tali’Zorah. Her eyes went wide beneath her tinted visor and her throat tightened, her poor little mind struggling to take in everything she was seeing. A spitroasted commander, a sticky layer of cum over everything, and four massive Krogan cocks swinging around eager to thrust themselves into any hole they could find. She had seen Krogan cock in pornography; of course, but that hardly did it justice. And judging from how Shepard’s throat and belly were both sculpted by the cocks stuffed inside of them, it was safe to assume they were even bigger than they looked.

Tali’Zorah had a narrow window of opportunity where she could have gone unnoticed; where she could have ducked back into the turbolift and managed to descend before the Krogans saw her. She was so stunned by what was going on in the commander’s bedroom; however, that she completely blew every precious few second afforded to her. She stood with her cheeks burning in a heavy blush under her helmet, and her knees trembling in a desperate struggle to keep her up. Her body was weak, her heart was immediately left to race, and her mind went blank as she simply...took it all in. Every motion of powerful, naked Krogan muscle. Every bulge of Shepard’s flesh as she accommodate those massive cocks. Every drip of cum from her commander’s body as they pistoned her back and forth. Tali could even count the times that the Krogan claiming Shepard’s mouth slapped his heavy four-testicled sack across the commander’s face while he throated her - it practically felt like it was syncing up with the desperate beating of Tali’Zorah’s innocent little heart.

Her innocence drained from her in that instant, and the second she first heard one of the Krogans speak up in a gruff and grumbling voice, she felt a shockwave of fear rush through her.

“Hey Shepard, isn’t she one of yours?” It was one of the Krogan sitting on the bed stroking his cock as he looked at her, and the fact that his hand continued pulling up and down his shaft while his gaze fell on Tali made the Quarian more than just a little...uncomfortable. His grin was wide across those reptilian features and he flashed Tali’Zorah his row of powerful teeth, as if he was just as likely to eat her as he was to introduce her to his cock. Upon his words the other Krogan all took notice, and soon she was under the gaze of all four of them. Even worse, the thrusting of Commander Jane Shepard had been put to an end for the moment, and the Krogan both took the time to pull their slimy, thick cocks out of the woman’s holes. It would’ve counted as a moment of awkward silence, if the suction noise of yanking dicks from Shepard’s sopping wet entrances didn’t fill the room. Soon the naked Shepard was balanced between the two Krogan and turning to face Tali’Zorah with a smile; reaching her hands to brace on their shoulders while cum oozed out of her pussy in long, thick threads. She stood perfectly balanced without any noticeable sign of strain - looking as if she hadn’t just been getting stretched out by the biggest-cocked civilized race in the galaxy.

“Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, I thought we had a talk already about you knocking before coming into my room?” She spoke with a smirk and a gently lifted brow, her eyes tracing Tali’s helmet to where she approximated her eyes to be. “I guess this is a little more shocking than when you caught me playing with my model ships, though.”

“I...I...I’m sorry, Commander, I…” Tali swallowed nervously, and started to stumble back towards the turbolift. It was too late to pretend that she hadn’t seen this filthy chaos, but perhaps she could still make a getaway! “I’ll just...go back to engineering and...and recalibrate the...thing.”

“You can stay if you really want, Tali.” Shepard chuckled, and turned on a heel to face the two Krogan on the bed. The confident redhead swung a hand from side to side to dismiss them, forcing them to clear a space for their new interloper. “You don’t even have to get involved. Just watch.”

“You...you want me to watch you, Commander?” Tali’s voice was as genuinely sweet and curious as ever, her head tilting to the side as she blushed even more fiercely behind her visor. She had always nurtured something of a crush for the older woman; a crush that for some inexplicable reason she had never found the strength to move on. Seeing Shepard suck those massive Krogan cock was a little disappointing to the young admirer within her, but the invitation to stay and watch? It filled her with a satisfaction that was more than purely visceral. “While you...you…”

“Let these pure Krogan breeding studs use me as their cocksleeve?” Shepard turned right back to Tali, and gave her a teasing wink. “I think you watching me will make it all the more exciting. Tell you what...after I’m done, we’ll even stay up late talking about it. A nice little girls chat.”

“Ohh! That does sound good, Shepard!” Tali’Zorah practically bubbled over at that offer, the chance to have a quaint one on one conversation with the woman she so admired. She padded into the room with a few careful steps, pausing only when she found the first patch of sticky white Krogan cum on the floor. There was a hesitation before she moved forward, one that led to her looking from side to side in the lust-filled room. There was...an awful lot of genetic material pretty much everywhere - sixteen Krogan testicles working overtime. If they were on their home planet they’d all probably have bred a female Krogan by now, and it looked like their biology still thought they were back on Tuchanka. Tali took a deep breath as she gazed back to her idol once more, and took a careful step forward onto a small puddle of Krogan cum. “...I just hope that my suit’s seal holds out. I can’t imagine the cold I would wake up with if I did...well…” Underneath her helmet she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes flashing once more to a stiff Krogan cock. 

As Tali’Zorah finally made her way into the room properly, Shepard broke away from her Krogan lovers and allowed her fingers to slip over their shafts as she passed. Brief touches to keep them hard, and give them a promise that she’d be right back. Shepard stepped up to Tali and with her body yet slathered in sweat, spit, and cum, put the Quarian’s suit to the test by giving her a warm and inviting embrace. Every muscle in Tali’s body tensed up within that hug, and the girl fought her worry over her suit’s seal while at the same time wrangling with a burning arousal nestled within her. Thankfully, Shepard’s presence was enough to bring the girl comfort, especially as she leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss to the side of Tali’s helmet, just at the corner of her viewscreen. It was a sweet gesture...even if it left a white smudge mark in its wake.

“Just enjoy the show, Tali. They won’t touch you unless you want them to.” She chuckled, and with a supportive arm around the girl’s shoulders began to lead her back to the bed. The two women took careful footsteps that led to Tali easing down onto a relatively dry spot on the mattress, and once she was seated Shepard stepped back once more, well into the arms of her Krogan lovers. All four of them stood and gathered around their commander, each with cock unleashed and waiting for the woman’s next instructions. Instructions, as it turned out, that would be rather easy to follow. Shepard smirked, and snapped her fingers as she gave her clear and concise directive. “Boys? Give me all you’ve got.”

The fact that the four massive Krogan were so quick to snatch Shepard’s body and pull it into the herd was all the proof Tali’Zorah vas Normandy needed that it was going to be one hell of a show indeed.

 

\---

Tali’Zorah never thought she would see her idol, Commander Jane Shepard, on her knees for anyone. And she certainly didn’t expect to see her on her knees stuffed so full of Krogan cock that she couldn’t possibly fit anymore! That was the situation now as Shepard was braced on her knees with one of the Krogan holding the woman’s head up, his powerful hands locked to the sides of her cheeks so he could deeply, roughly force his cock right back down her throat. Behind her not just one Krogan knelt but two side by side; the two monstrous titans crowding each other’s space so they could offer Jane Shepard something truly special: two massive Krogan dicks in the same tight, wet cunt. Commander Shepard had ordered them to give Tali’Zorah a show, and that was exactly what they were doing. With one of the Krogan throating Shepard with every inch of a cock measured in feet, the two behind her gripped the human fiercely around the waist and pulled her back and forth with desperate, fierce speed. The wet sound of Shepard’s pussy being used filled the air around them, and Tali’s external sensors were, as Joker would put it, completely losing their shit. There were all sorts of things in the general area that screamed “do not touch” to a little Quarian girl, and for the moment...Tali was listening.

“Grrg...grrg...grrg…” It wasn’t clear if Shepard was trying to talk with her throat completely occupied by dick, or if she was simply struggling to gulp down breaths of air against that slick, slippery member. When the Krogan at her face pulled his length free he still didn’t give the human any semblance of reprieve, and instead pushed her face squarely against that impressive sack hanging underneath his shaft. Finally Shepard’s voice could be unleashed, and as she was fucked from behind on two Krogan cocks she screamed in lustful glee - a scream only slightly muffled by heavy, slick balls. “Ohh, fuck my tight human cunt, you studs! Pretend I’m a Krogan woman and do your damndest to knock me up! Ohh, yes yes yes…!”

Tali had never seen the commander so...happy before. The look in Shepard’s eyes when she could manage to catch a glimpse was one of pure delight; even happier than the time Miranda had tripped coming out of the turbolift and chipped a tooth. The joy that Shepard felt now clearly wasn’t one of humor; though, but one of a pleasure that Tali’Zorah might never actually know. The pleasure of another’s flesh, of their cum, of the sheer unbridled passion they could subject another person to. Tali swallowed nervously as she fidgeted from side to side, one hand slipping between her thighs to give a chaste pet across her folds through the material of her suit. The thing was designed to handle a body’s natural excitement and fluids, but it was a safe bet that the environmental controls weren’t really prepared to handle how very, very soaked she was. Shepard wasn’t making the situation any better...not that she was trying.

“Ahhhh la la la laaaa...smack me with those big fucking dicks! I can take it! I saved your whole fucking planet!” Shepard laughed like a madwoman as two Krogan at her face swung their mighty cocks; battering her cheeks back and forth and slapping across her outstretched tongue. All of it happened while the other two kept fucking her harder and harder, with those massive members lodged deep in her tight human pussy. Even one Krogan cock was too much for a human woman, but four?! Two in the same hole, even? Whatever Cerberus had done to this woman...it clearly worked. Though it was hard to say what it may or may have not done to her mental state, considering the things she was screaming. “Shoot your cum all over me! In every hole! Down my throat! Show Tali what a massive whore for Krogan cock her captain is…!” She sucked down one of those massive lengths and quickly popped back up, taking the time to dash a glance over to Tali. “I want her to never look at me the same way again.”

That...was pretty much a guarantee already.

The two Krogan sharing Commander Shepard’s pussy started to plow into her even harder at that point, forcing themselves forward in alternating strokes to ensure that her stomach was always stretched around at least one Krogan cock at its full, impressive depth. She howled like a wanton whore until another one of the aliens shoved his length right back down her throat once more, and she gave a wicked smile of glee as her lips were forced to struggle around the shaft. Tali’s cheeks darkened even more under her helmet, as did her gentle squirming from side to side and the fingers teasing over her warm, sensitive flesh through the material of her suit. She wasn’t sure if she was afraid for Shepard’s well being or simply envious of her - but it was clear that the woman she admired so much was having a wonderful, wonderful time. And even if Tali’Zorah couldn’t commit to things in the same way that Jane Shepard could, she could at the very least-

“I want to help.” The girl’s voice was soft and even timid, but the weight of her words spoke volumes as she stepped up from the bed. As she began to make her way towards the Krogan she caught a glimpse of Shepard’s face, and though lines of spit covered the older woman’s features she was still able to offer Tali a single, charming wink. It was clear - she was proud of her little Quarian companion, perhaps more proud of her than she had ever been. Tali swallowed nervously and knelt down right alongside Commander Shepard, and reached out with her three-fingered grasp for the Krogan that wasn’t currently stuffed inside of the other woman. His cock was still soaking wet from his own glistening pre and Shepard’s spit, and the squishing noise that filled the air as she grasped it was enough to make Tali’s suit begin to send her any one of countless alerts. Lights flashed on her internal systems and warnings rolled across her visor’s screen, at least until she spoke up once more with a desperate and longing voice.

“Enviro-Suit, deactivate safety alerts.” Perhaps a bit of a mood breaker, but in Quarian culture hearing those words was as good as third base. She wouldn’t be taking her suit off no matter what - doing so would be extraordinarily bad for her given the current situation, but she could still have some fun through that confining material. As she wrapped both hands around the arm-sized shaft of the nearby Krogan, she resolved herself to explore that fun. “My hands probably aren’t as good as Shepard’s mouth, but…”

“Don’t worry, kid.” The Krogan grunted with a smirk, and gestured towards where Shepard was merrily being spitroasted. “We’ve all had plenty of her holes already, I’m happy to try somethin’ different.”

From there, Shepard could watch with pride as Tali’Zorah gave the mighty, massive Krogan a two handed tugjob, letting her suit-clad palms wrap around his shaft and beat fiercely up and down across it. Threads of spit dangled from the tip of his shaft and soon coated Tali’s hands down all the way to her wrists, and from time to time it even splashed against her visor - something Tali seemed particularly sensitive in gasping about. The girl would handle that beast’s cock just fine, and Shepard could focus herself on the matter at hand. Her pussy was drawn as tight as it ever was around those two impressive cocks, and the third down her throat made sure that she couldn’t hope to scream her delight at that situation. All she could offer was a frantic and manic look in her eyes and a steady stream of guttural noises to show her pleasure - the grunted offerings of a bitch that wanted to be filled as much as a Krogan matriarch. She could handle it! She was easily as tough as one, and definitely twice as horny.

It didn’t take much longer for the three Krogan fucking Shepard to get to that point of bliss; the two stretching her pussy being the first to unload. One of them gave a shuddering gasp as his cock began to spasm and twitch, and cum rushed through Shepard in such a copious burst that the commander’s belly bloated from the impact. It hung low as it was filled with cream from an enormous source, and Shepard’s eyes rolled back in glorious delight as she was flooded with warm, rich, wonderful cream. It was clear that she was in the throes of her own violent climax by the time the second Krogan in her pussy found his peak - though he wasn’t content to share the same deposit spot as his friend. At the very last second he jerked his cock out with a mighty roar and pushed his friend aside, just so he could grab Shepard fiercely by the hips, line his cock up against the entrance to her ass, and plunge inside with profound ferocity.

Tali was so enamoured with what she was watching that she had stopped jerking off her own Krogan for the time being, her eyes utterly captivated on the scene just a few feet away. Shepard’s belly was already bloated from the first load of cum and now she shrieked around a mouthful of cock as her ass was deeply claimed, just so the second Krogan could unleash his torrent down her rear. She squirmed and sputtered and oozed cum out of her pussy as her ass received the second payload, and all the while the room was filled with the sloppy, wet noises of her greedily sucking on the third cock offered up to her. Just when Tali’Zorah was sure that the commander couldn’t be any more of a mess the third Krogan finally erupted, and when he did his hands pressed against the back of Shepard’s head to ensure there was no escape, that she couldn’t pull away even if she wanted to.

“...Keelah se’lai…” Tali whispered breathlessly as she saw that third Krogan erupt down Shepard’s throat, jamming his load straight towards the human’s belly. After just receiving two sticky and heavy gifts of cum Shepard was offered a glorious third, and just like her oozing pussy and ass her mouth couldn’t possibly hope to hold all of it in. Cum seeped from the corner of her lips and even right out of her nose, making a truly messy display of the galaxy’s greatest hero. Still, she was clearly still shuddering in her own violent climax, and just when Tali was about to ask if Shepard was all right the Krogan in her hands got impatient.

“C’mon, girl, get back to it!” He grunted, putting a hand on Tali’s head and turning her back to her current task. “You’ll get to see plenty more of that, the slut doesn’t get tired!” He had a point. So far Jane Shepard had proven to be an inexhaustible slut for Krogan cock, and there was no end in sight to her ravenous hunger.

“S...Sorry! Yes, here we go!” Tali looked up at the massive creature before her, and the thick and impressive cock attached to him. Her hands were working quicker and quicker now, but at a certain point her arms started to feel weak. Jerking off a Krogan was usually a task reserved for those with Krogan-like strength, and even with both arms working overtime Tali didn’t have the muscle to give the brutish reptilian a proper handjob. Sure, the commander’s spit helped, as did the thrill of getting jerked by a virginal Quarian, but untrained hands could only do so much. Considering the circumstances, the Krogan in question could certainly be forgiven for what he did next.

“Humph! I’ll do it myself!” He barked, and shoved one hand on top of Tali’s head as the other grasped his cock by the base. He started to jerk himself off with fierce speed and strength, shoving Tali’s hands right off of his length. Just to make sure the girl still felt like she was part of the process; however, he swung her face down and properly introduced her visor to his massive, sticky Krogan sack.

Tali’Zorah froze in a mixture of fear and arousal, both senses battling inside of her as she looked at those four heavy balls resting against her screen. She had never been quite so afraid of her suit being compromised, and at the same time so...unbearably turned on by the concept. The air that came through her suit’s induction port was sterilized, but she could swear that she could somehow smell it. The twitching of that heavy sack, the trembling of the Krogan’s shaft, the spit and precum that full down against her visor...Tali’Zorah could merely kneel there helpless and trembling as the Krogan jerked himself off while making sure she had the most intimate seat in the ship for it.

When his climax finally hit him he gave Tali a reprieve from his sack - but only so he could yank her forward and line his cock squarely up against her face. Though nothing more could be seen of Tali’s face than dim lights where her eyes hid, that didn’t stop the Krogan from aiming his flat-tipped, thick cock at the dead center and squirting a sudden torrent. Like looking down the barrel of a blaster rifle Tali’Zorah twitched and gave a sudden cry, at least until she saw the sticky white splatter across her viewscreen, slather over her induction port, and paint all over her hood. The material of her suit kept her safe from outside hazards, but she could still feel the overwhelming warmth of the Krogan’s cum as it rested over her head and dripped to her shoulders, or slid down across her small but perky breasts.

“K...Keelah…” The little Quarian whispered, and felt herself shudder in a moment of pure, unadulterated bliss. She didn’t necessarily cum herself, but her slit was so soaked and warm that she might as well have. She was still frozen in place but by now the fear had been completely diminished by her excited desire, by an arousal that she had never known before. Layered underneath a blanket of Krogan cum was a warm experience but it blinded her to the rest of the room - at least until something started to wipe it away. Something, Tali could tell, that was wet...and pink...and wiggling.

Commander Jane Shepard, hero of the galaxy, the first human Spectre, had pulled her favorite engineer’s head close to her own and was merrily licking the cum off of her visor. She was tackling that creamy layer with smooth strokes from the edge of Tali’s visor all the way up, leaving wet streaks that Tali could only barely see through. Brief glimpses of dark red hair, powerful naked shoulders, the occasional smile of an older woman with cum-covered lips. Tali reached out for the naked Shepard and pulled her close; whimpering in delight as the older woman continued to slurp up the mess blocking Tali’s vision.

“S...Shepard...It’s...it’s so…”

“I know, Tali.” Shepard purred, and fondly drew her fingers down the back of Tali’s head, giving an affectionate pet through the layer of cum covering the top of her head. The Krogan had absolutely plastered her with cum, and snuggling with her was like embracing a very soggy, but warm, pillow. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

Tali’Zorah vas Normandy could barely find the words to agree, but by her tiny whimper it was clear that she did. Though she could never clean Shepard or give her so much as a kiss like the older woman could her, she did her best to nuzzle her clean visor against the older woman’s throat, or gently fondle one of her full, large breasts. She had always wondered what it would be like to be with Shepard in such an intimate and tender situation, but...well...the Krogan cum was definitely a surprise. A big surprise.

“Tali?” Shepard finally asked, just as she lowered a hand to Tali’s lap and teased her fingers across the warm slit hiding below her suit. “We’re not done yet, sweetheart. Think your suit will hold out long enough for us to keep playing?”

“I...I think so, Shepard.” Tali whimpered, though in complete honesty she wasn’t in the right mind to do a full systems check. She looked up to the rest of the room to where the Krogan had gathered, and all four warriors stood before the two women, their massive cocks hanging, dripping, and still incredibly stiff. “I’m with you.”

Shepard merely purred, and tightened an arm around Tali’s shoulders as she looked up at the small squad of fuck-hungry Krogans above them. There was nobody she’d rather have at her side more than Tali...and no treat she’d rather share with the little Quarian than a night of pure, utter depravity at the end of four of the best cocks she had ever encountered.

It wasn’t the first night of lovemaking with Shepard that Tali’Zorah had anticipated, but in a way it was even more intense, intimate, and mind blowing. From within her suit she watched as Shepard gulped down another mouthful of cum freshly licked from her own visor, watching as the older woman’s throat rolled with a hearty, satisfied swallow. She had witnessed massive Krogan dicks enjoying her commander’s holes, felt the pulse of one of them within her own three-fingered hand, and heard the wild screams of the woman she most respected as she laid herself out to be a brazen, hungry whore. There was nobody that Tali respected more in the entire universe than Commander Shepard, and there was nobody else she would ever want to be like.

And if Commander Shepard loved Krogan cock...then so too did Tali’Zorah. (Although she secretly suspected she’d like it even without her commander’s clear, ringing endorsement.) It didn’t take long before Shepard scooped Tali up to her feet and the two women made their way to the bed that had already seen a tremendous amount of abuse. The sheets were soaked and damp with a mix of sweat and cum, and had Tali’s environmental sensors been activated they would’ve been absolutely shrieking at her. It was a pit of Krogan genetic fluid and human sweat - a filthy, damp mess that no Quarian in their right mind would lay in even with the suit covering every last inch of her. And yet, with Shepard’s hand in hers, Tali gleefully moved to press a knee down into the mess as she began to get comfortable.

Even through her suit’s material she could feel the squish of Krogan cum under her knee, soaking the sheets and mattress below to a point of disrepair. If these four Krogan studs were going to be a staple on the ship from now on, Shepard would either need to find an easier place to clean for her nightly activities or resolve herself to throwing out her bed every day. As the two women rolled back to sit side-by-side their rumps both settled in the cream - cum that Shepard hadn’t swallowed, or that had fallen out of her pussy or ass in the aftermath of thrashing Krogan climaxes. More of the squishing from below her made Tali gasp in delight, and she nibbled on her bottom lip at the pure messy bit of fun she was having. There was an excitement for her that went even beyond the sexual - the notion of being so...dangerous with her environmental suit was a fierce bit of glee that nearly every young Quarian felt at some point in their life. Tali’Zorah had always been the good girl, the one that took perfect care of her suit, the one that always played as safely as she could. She had earned a bit of crazy fun under the shadow of her glorious commander.

“So, boys, are you ready for more?” Shepard’s voice chimed up with a smile as she slipped an arm around Tali’s shoulders; pulling her young friend close. She casually dipped her hand down against the soaked sheets to let her fingers coat themselves in cum - cum that she then moved out to Tali’s small chest and swirled around one of those tiny, cute orbs. Tali naturally tensed up with an excited gasp as she felt Shepard paint her breast with cream through the material of her suit, and it didn’t take long for the sensitive little bud hiding within to make its presence known. By the time Tali let her eyes fall on the four Krogans standing nearby, Shepard was already pinching her nipple with cum-soaked fingers.

“We’re ready, Commander.” One of the Krogans spoke up, and the proof was right there before them in the presence of four massive cocks that looked as fresh as they were earlier that day. Though each one had a coating of cum and the juice of a certain human’s pussy, they were thick and hard and able to perform exactly as they demanded to. The Krogan in question beamed as he looked at the pair of sluts before him, exposing a wide, vicious looking row of teeth set against his already rough features. Krogans weren’t winning any beauty contests...but with cocks like theirs, they didn’t need to. “Krogans don’t get tired of fucking. You asked Urdnot Wrex for the best, and that’s what you got.”

“I appreciate your sacrifice, and as you can probably tell I’m going to do everything in my power to make it worth it.” Shepard quirked a brow, and gently teased her tongue across her lips. It was true that those Krogan had given up quite a bit to join her, especially with the breeding party that was likely going on back on the surface of their planet. Any one of those studs would’ve likely had no problem breeding their mate, and now their dicks were used purely for the pleasure of a human. Thankfully, that human and her Quarian companion had a better chance of wearing them out than any Krogan woman out there. “Let’s keep going, then. But...I probably don’t need to tell you, but this one?” She gestured towards Tali’Zorah, and quirked a brow. One of the other Krogans rose a hand, nodding simply and predicting her words.

“We know. Don’t take off the helmet. Don’t rip the suit.” He smirked, and let his eyes fall on Tali with a hungry glance. The sort that was enough to make the little thing shiver - she could tell just from that look that even if he couldn’t take off her suit, he’d find some other way to make her a little cocksleeve for Krogan dick. “You don’t have to worry about that, Commander. I think I speak for all of us when I say none of us want to get on your bad side...this is the best pussy we’ve ever gotten in our combined three thousand years in this shithole of a galaxy.”

The others all nodded, and even Commander Shepard preened a bit at the praise. Tali gave a tiny giggle as she saw her commander looking delightfully smug, and leaned forward suddenly to press the mouthpiece of her breather against the older woman’s cheek. It was as close to a kiss as she could offer, but it was still enough to make Shepard blush underneath the sheen of sweat and sticky glaze.

“Thanks, Shepard.” Tali whispered sweetly, intent on letting the older woman know that her concern was recognized and appreciated. It was rare to have a superior officer that cared so much for one’s safety, especially in such...unusual circumstances. Finally Tali looked back to the four Krogans with a smile, and gave them a thumbs-up as she addressed them. “That’s right, but you don’t need to feel like I’m some usl’sa yze tabb. My suit is made to take a certain amount of stretching - they’re designed for us to grow with it, to some extent. I don’t want to be handled delicately! I’ll need the four of you to...to…” The girl’s voice trailed off for just a moment, before she looked over at the smiling, warm features of her commander. Beautiful, stoic even when naked and sticky, and easily the most powerful woman Tali had ever met. The girl’s head snapped back to look at the Krogan, and her eyes narrowed behind her visor. “I’ll need the four of you to help me make Shepard proud!”

The four Krogans, not to mention Shepard herself, gave a knowing smirk at the girl’s words. If she was ready to push her boundaries for the purpose of endearing herself even more to Commander Shepard, nobody there was going to stop her. Not the Krogan who were itching to find out how Tali’s body could get them off, and certainly not Shepard who so desperately wanted to be there alongside her beautiful, sluttly little friend. She even leaned in to reciprocate the kiss from earlier, though this time her lips pressed to Tali’s forehead and left a tiny mark across the panel of her visor. Her words followed shortly after, and they were whispered so low that the Krogan couldn’t hear...even though they carried tremendous weight for the tiny little Quarian.

“I’ve always been proud of you, Palla.”

Tali’Zorah’s heart leapt in her throat as she heard the word spoken in her own tongue - Shepard’s accent might have been atrocious, but the meaning behind it made the young woman instantly tighten up in a joyful excitement. She had so many questions in that moment and desperately wanted to fall into Shepard’s arms to ask them all, but just as she was about to begin the Krogan finally closed the distance to claim their pleasure. Oh well! Questions of love and romance with an older woman would have to wait...there was fat Krogan dick to service!

\---

Two Krogan for each slut was the fairest way to split things at first, and they moved upon the girls to keep that ratio in check. The same one that had been giving Tali a predatory look moved onto the edge of the bed to crawl towards the little slip of a thing, and once more the bed creaked underneath a significantly increased weight. Nothing short of the finest and most durable of materials would keep the bed standing after the second Krogan mirrored the action and advanced on Shepard, moving until they were both kneeling in front of their respective target. In almost perfectly harmony they reached forward to grab a pair of ankles and lift a pair of legs, just as they allowed a thick, meaty cock to slap forward against their respective slut’s belly.

“Ohh, it’s so heavy…” Tali whimpered, squirming underneath the weight of a cock that was well past a foot in length. The tip of it was oozing cum across her flat tummy, and though she couldn’t feel it through her suit it was still enough to make her squirm. Just the idea of it slipping around her flesh, pooling at her belly button, slithering down between her thighs… “K...Keelah…”

Just when Tali felt like her tiny body couldn’t be quivering any more, the final two Krogans closed the distance to let their own presence be known. They followed the lead of the others by mirroring each other’s position on each girl, though this time the bed ached under their weight as they both moved to kneel just above their heads. Tali gasped as the sight of four round, glistening Krogan balls slapped against the viewscreen of her helmet, and Shepard could be heard to moan in wicked glee as her face came into contact with that wet, sticky blanket of flesh.

“Oh goooooooood, so...so delicious…” Shepard’s voice quivered, though was understandably muffled by the wall of Krogan sack covering her face. She licked and slurped and drew in the scent as deeply as she could, and even reached a hand down to take Tali’s own and give it a fierce squeeze. “Tali...I wish you could taste it…”

“I...I wish so too, Shepard…” Tali’s honest response came so quickly from her lips that the young Quarian surprised herself. Indeed, she had to admit in the most gleeful bit of shame that if she had the opportunity she would bury her face underneath that heavy sack and do her best to lick every last inch. The mere knowledge that such corruption and lust hid within her was something of a startling thing for the young Quarian, and yet she couldn’t possibly back out now. She moaned as her legs rose up at the behest of the other Krogan and then slowly close together; moving so that the insides of her thighs squeezed against his impressive shaft. He was throbbing so hard she could feel his pulse through the material of her suit, and his hands locked firmly around her knees to keep her trapped in that position. Most scandalously of all; however, was the fact that her own tiny, purple pussy was pressed flush against her suit, gripped in such a skintight hold that she could feel his cock rubbing over her. Though she wouldn’t get to know what it felt like to have a Krogan dick stuffed inside of her, she’d damn sure learn what it was like to have one rub wildly across her.

“F...Fuck us.” The timid, almost meek voice of Tali’Zorah came to the group, and she tightened her hold on Shepard’s hand. She was relying on the human ot be her strength in this madness - her strength, and the source of her wicked, wicked fall into depravity. “Fuck us like the...like the sluts we are!”

Tali’Zorah couldn’t see past the glistening Krogan nuts clinging to the screen of her helmet, but she could tell by Shepard’s sudden groan that the alien studs had followed her request. She could just imagine the human’s pussy wrapping tight around one of those massive shafts, clenched so ludicrously tight by tender human folds that the commander was left completely overwhelmed. The bulge of her belly, the sight of the Krogan’s dick slipping out sticky and white from the past loads, the quivering of the woman’s body as she was used as an alien cocksleeve. Tali’s mind spun with possibilities and yet she knew that her own imaginings paled in comparison to what the reality looked like; something that would have upset her were it not for the fact that she knew she’d be seeing plenty before the night was up. Instead, she merely focused on her own pleasure for the moment...and there was plenty of it to be had.

As the Krogan at her lap started to fuck in between her thighs, Tali felt waves of pleasure crashing over her with such intensity that she could barely contain her delight. Her screams of joy came partially synthesized by her helmet, and at times there were moments of static where it had a hard time keeping up with her pitch and volume. Her toes curled while that meaty shaft continued grinding back and forth over her, and in the moments that the Krogan went as deep as he could manage it was a glimpse of how hard he would fuck her if given the chance. Sure enough, thrusting from his location would’ve shoved his cock nearly up to the point of Tali’Zorah’s breasts, and in the heat of the moment his width felt damn near as much as her waist. She could only imagine what it felt like to be fucked by such a monster, though Shepard’s cries of bliss certainly helped her to conjure up what it might be like.

Meanwhile, the Krogan holding his balls across the Quarian’s visor wasn’t happy being idle, and he pulled the girl’s hand from Shepard’s grip as he claimed both of her wrists in his powerful hands. He guided them to hold his cock on top of her chest before his own moved to her tiny breasts; barely enough to give a Krogan a titjob, but enough to get a decent grind from her.

“Hold it steady, slut.” The Krogan grunted, and Tali could finally see his sack begin to slide back and forth over her visor. “Do a good job and I’ll make sure the commander has plenty to lick off of you when I’m done.”

How could she possibly say no after that? With glee Tali held onto that massive length and did her best to stroke it up and down, all while the other Krogan fucked in between her young, trembling thighs. Just beside her Commander Shepard was giving the men the full service version - a warm pussy for one of their dicks while her fuller, more mature bust and freely licking tongue gave the perfect titjob experience. There was certainly jealousy within Tali as she was used in a lesser capacity, and yet the thrill of being there alongside her hero was more than enough to keep her happy. Besides...logistics of size aside, she wasn’t even sure she could handle as much as Shepard could. If she was being completely honest with herself, probably not...at least not without lots of practice.

Laid flat on the bed the two comparatively small sluts looked like easy prey for a group of horny Krogans, and yet it was clear early on that they had a lust within them that would be difficult to sate. Shepard had already been going for hours and was still ravenous and hungry for more, while Tali’Zorah’s fledgling sexuality was only beginning to delve into the depths of her true whorish desires. She was moaning almost as much as Shepard even just from some rubbing and the sight of slimy, slippery balls smearing back and forth above her visor. It was clear she was taking her own profound joy from this moment even if she couldn’t go all the way, and she was a creative enough girl to make the most of her confined situation. The seasoned veteran commander getting wildly fucked and constantly demanding more and her young protegee; a slut in training, a sweet young thing that couldn’t wait to be soiled, sullied, and smeared with cum.

These two weren’t prey for the Krogan. They were simply the perfect partners for them.

It didn’t take long for the Krogan fucking in between Shepard’s tits to realize that he was only getting part of the pleasure available to him, and with a wide smirk he pulled himself back as he left Shepard’s face and breasts covered in sticky precum and spit. When Shepard gave him a slightly inquisitive look she realized full well just what was coming next, and her wide smile was soon spread around that same dick as he sought to plow it into her from that same vantage point. Groaning and gurgling filled the room as he pushed himself forward, forcing the top of Shepard’s head into the mattress as he facefucked her in an awkward position. She still got to enjoy the pressure of Krogan balls on her face, but now it came along with the sensation of her entire throat forced to sculpt around the beast’s shaft and the slippery strain of being completely used from both ends as a Krogan cocksleeve.

The commander’s arms went lip as she was impaled from both ends by Krogan dick, but no part of her sounded like she was in distress or dismay or anything other than absolutely gleeful bliss. The shrieking she offered was muted by the taste of Krogan cock and her body twitched in wild pleasure as it was stretched, showing not only her durability for such endeavors but the enthusiasm and eagerness in the older of the two girls. Her nipples were stiff, her body marked with goosebumps, and she shivered in an orgasm that squeezed the Krogans’ cocks whether they were shoved down her throat or inside her cunt.

“Heh...check out her commander, girl.” The Krogan rubbing his dick on Tali’s chest pulled it aside for the moment, letting his balls rest on the girl’s shoulder and allowing his cock to hang over her chest as he lifted up her head. Tali was forced to drag her fingers past her visor a few times to wipe away the moisture until she could see clearly, and once she had the Krogan’s voice filled the room again to drive home one particular point. “If you didn’t have this suit? We’d be doing that to you right now.”

“...Keelah…” Tali whispered, and tightened her thighs against the dick that was still rubbing back and forth in between them. She looked at her two Krogan lovers for the moment and finally broke away from them; though she didn’t go far as she rolled to her knees and leaned in to inspect the spitroasting of Shepard. One hand moved to where the Krogan’s cock was constantly pushing out her belly and the other rolled to the older woman’s throat, intent on feeling just how much of a cocksleeve her hero had become. Tali’s touch only made the commander quiver once more, and the Krogan facefucking her gave a huge grin.

“Ohh, she likes you touching her.” He chuckled, just as her throated the commander to make her hold his entire, throbbing length as deep into her throat as he could manage. Shepard howled a muffled cry the entire time, though with her throat filled and her face buried under a Krogan sack it didn’t cause much of a distraction. “Hey Ruk, I’ve got an idea. How ‘bout you let the little one feel what it’s like to fuck her commander?”

As he spoke, he gestured to the Krogan that was deep in Shepard’s pussy, who merely laughed and gave a grin in response. While Tali’Zorah was still figuring out just what they meant Ruk let his hands drop from Shepard’s ankles, just so he could reach out and wrap his powerful grip around the girl’s waist. The squeak of a Quarian followed as her tiny body was lifted up into the air by a much more powerful creature, and she was slowly brought down to kneel in a position trapped in between Ruk and Shepard. Her body lowered and her suit-clad pussy descended until it was riding the top ridge of Ruk’s cock, right where it began to fill her commander’s pussy.

“Ha! You’re a natural.” The Krogan at Shepard’s mouth grinned, and started to pull his own cock back. “I hate havin’ to leave the slut’s throat, but she’s gotta see this.” It took a few seconds for him to completely pull his prick free of the commander, but when he did he scooped his hands underneath Shepard’s shoulders to lift her up to see. The sight before her was one of Tali kneeling right in front of Ruk; but with a squint she could easily imagine it was the Quarian herself filling that tight human pussy with cock. Shepard’s face was a mess - tears of physical strain rolled down her cheeks, her lips and nose were coated in spit and the glistening precum of a Krogan, and she was breathing heavy with lines of drool dangling from the corners of her lips. And yet, when she saw her little Tali riding that very same cock going into her, Shepard merely smiled and licked her lips in a hungry fashion.

“...fuck me, Tali’Zorah vas Normandy.” Shepard whispered, staring down that lovely, slender suit-clad girl. “Take that big, fat dick of yours and make me your little fuckdoll.”

Poor Tali was just staring ahead still stunned at it all; blushing tremendously underneath her helmet and trying to catch her racing heart. It was the Krogan behind her that finally pushed things into motion by putting his powerful hands on her shoulders, and pushing forward to squeeze his cock a few more inches into Shepard’s cunt. As he did he even leaned in and whispered, his voice sounding as playful as a horny Krogan’s could get.

“Better do what she says.” He chuckled. “She doesn’t look like a woman you leave unhappy.”

Tali’Zorah, riding a dick and pretending to be the one fucking her commander, finally swallowed down her innocent glee and gave a stiff nod of agreement. She moved her hands down to be the one to claim Shepard’s ankles, and with a quick jerk moved to loop them over her shoulders. The little thing had some strength behind her when she wanted to use it! Her voice echoed from within her helmet as she rolled forward on Ruk’s cock, gliding across his shaft and moving until she pumped against Shepard’s lap.

“Yes! Yes, I will fuck you!” She promised, and spread her knees a little wider for effect. “Get ready, Shepard, because I’m going to make you my personal whore!”

Words that sounded almost silly coming from such a sweet young thing, but then...she had four Krogan cocks to back them up.

 

From there, both Tali and Shepard fell fully into the fantasy that the Krogans had helped them create. The other three stood on the sideline waiting their turn while Ruk grabbed Tali’s shoulders and helped her to ride back and forth across his cock, plunging deep into Shepard with every push and making her belly swell from the weight of it. Tali continued to grind her pussy back and forth atop Ruk’s dick through the material of her suit, and all the while she and Shepard only had eyes for each other. Tali leaned in close enough to slap her three-fingered hands against Shepard’s full breasts and play with them side to side, and as she did so Shepard took the time to lick the flavor of Krogan balls from her friend’s faceplate. She even pulled her arms tight around Tali’s shoulders and whispered against the girl’s cheek - or at least the closest approximation of where it was that she could wager.

“Yes...yes...fuck me, Tali, fuck me...harder...you’re so big…” Shepard whimpered, her knees still riding the girl’s shoulders and her body practically bent in half from the weight of her dual lovers. The Krogan was drilling her hole so hard and deep that the bulge slapped Tali’s belly with every press, driving home just how hard the “Quarian” was fucking her. Shepard pawed a hand down Tali’s back, tightened her fingers in the girl’s cum-stained head scarf, and was shamelessly eager to demand more. “Use me, Tali...I’m your personal slut...fuuuuuck meeeee…”

“Oh Keelah, you’re so tight, Shepard…!” Tali whispered in return, every bit as into the fantasy as her commander. Though she wasn’t being fucked in the conventional sense, the grinding of that Krogan’s shaft to the underside of her pussy was more than enough to make her quiver in delight. “My whore...I’m going to fill you up with so much cum! And when I’m done, I...I…” She let her mind spin within this debased madness she found herself in, trying to think of the naughtiest think she could manage. “I’m going to squeeze it out of you, collect it in canteens, and make you drink it all week long!”

She was still a bit new to the talking dirty thing. Thankfully, in the heat of the moment Shepard didn’t mind one bet.

“Yes, yes…! Fucking do it, then, Tali!” The older woman begged, slamming herself down as much as she could manage. “Pump me full of cuuuuuuu-” Her eyes went wide, her mouth parted, and she began to spasm in the throes of her own violent climax. It was enough to send all thre--both of them into the midst of their peak, and Shepard’s pussy was flooded once more with the rich wash of white that just seemed to fill every last space within her. She buried her face against Tali’s shoulder as she shrieked in wild delight, and when “Tali” pulled her sticky cock from the commander Shepard’s pussy gaped as it squirted out a heavy dose that splattered to the mattress below. She was left open and twitching, shivering, raw, wet...and when Tali leaned in to whisper once more it was proof that they weren’t nearly done yet.

“Shepard?” Tali purred, and tightened her grasp on the older woman’s breasts once more. “I’m not done fucking you. I bet I can go at least three more times!” Shepard, still twitching, looked up at the girl’s visor and couldn’t help but to repeat herself.

“T...Then...fucking do it, then.” She whimpered happily, and prepared for the second of Tali’Zorah vas Normandy’s suspiciously large dicks.

 

One by one, the other Krogan lined up to help Tali’Zorah fuck her commander. Each time a new cock made its way forward it slapped underneath Tali’s pussy and rode underneath her folds, just as it pushed itself down into the depths of the tight human slut. The Krogans fucked the Shepard with every bit of strength they could muster, and yet all the credit went to the tiny Quarian holding the human’s legs over her shoulders. As they filled her one by one Shepard’s belly began to stretch forward even more; swollen with the cum that was so deeply pressed inside of her, oozing out of her pussy every time there was a changing of the guard. With every load Tali found herself quivering from her own intense orgasm, soaked within her suit and bathing in the essence of her own making, but always looking forward and pressing the mouthpiece of her visor to Shepard’s sweat-marked cheek.

“Should I fuck you again, Palla?” The little Quarian offered, to which there was always a profound grunt of agreement. After each of the Krogan had their turn to play surrogate cock to Tali’Zorah, Shepard herself was nearly bloated to capacity as cum churned within her every time she shifted from side to side. It was at that point that the time for the fantasy to fall away, and Commander Shepard acknowledged as much as she put her hands on Tali’s shoulders and whispered to the girl in a lusty, sweet tone.

“...I think you need to take a look at what you’ve done to me.” Her voice echoed forward, and Tali merely whimpered with a nod. A moment later the slender Quarian was laid flat on her back, held there by two of the Krogans who were still left hard and exposed. Shepard herself was balancing up onto her knees and moving swiftly forward, assisted by the other two beasts that were eager for the next part of the show. It didn’t take long before Shepard, one hand tightly held over her pussy, moved to straddle her young lover’s helmet. Her voice was simple and bold, affirming her fondness for Tali while also letting the girl know that their lovemaking just wouldn’t of been the same without their...assistants. “You must’ve been really pent up, Tali. Just look at how much you shot inside me…”

And with that, Commander Shepard pulled her hand away and pressed her palms against her swollen belly, letting it all seep out. She shuddered in pleasure while the Quarian below her was plastered in cum, the creamy white pouring in a slow and steady downfall across her visor. Tali was only able to catch a short glimpse of Shepard’s pussy before it all started to fall, coating her helmet and blanketing her in its essence. The payload of a single Krogan was more than any normal human woman could bear, but four? It was fully enough to cover Tali’s helmet...her chest...and those three-fingered hands while she desperately fondled her pussy through her suit. The Krogan helped Shepard pour herself out all over her beloved little Tali, and when she was finally done the human dropped down to lay beside the girl again. This time she didn’t bother cleaning Tali’s visor off; she merely hugged her, let a hand drift down to fondle the girl’s pussy, and whisper with the hopes that it would reach her underneath the layer of cum.

“I’ll expect you in my chambers every night from now on.” She murmured with a smile. Tali’Zorah, quivering in a mass of pleasure and coated nearly from head to toe in cum, gave a tiny whimper of excitement.

She didn’t know if Shepard was talking to her or the Krogan...but she certainly hoped it was both.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This one was a long one! As long as a Krogan diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick~ *air horns*
> 
> If you dig it, check me out on [tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) There's so much more smut there to roll around in!


End file.
